


In Training

by adapawn



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Inquisitor Cal Kestis, just a little bit, like you have to really squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adapawn/pseuds/adapawn
Summary: Just a moment of Cal kicking a purge trooper's ass.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	In Training

Cal sidestepped the trooper’s swing, and kicked his foot against the soldier’s side, relishing in the impact resonating through his leg into the rest of his body. The former jedi was already attacking again with his lightsaber, opponent still recovering from the kick. Trilla had told him once of the inelegance of his fighting, the way he lacked finesse, charging headfirst into conflict.

_“Like a rabid dog, padawan,” she remarked. Cal hated when she called him that — it was just a reminder of his weakness, his ugly, pitiful past — but he had to admit, he could agree with what came next. “Channeling that rage and fear.” He was in the middle of eating, after hearing the other inquisitors discuss his new anointment, how he never knew when to stop, and how no one would want to be on a mission with someone so volatile.  
_

_The brave ones would whisper in passing how Vader was a fool, sparing him at all; a nuisance more than an asset, even with his psychometry._

__

__

_Trilla tilted his chin with two fingers to face her, forcing him to listen. “Must be that will to live.”_

He carried the next blow with two hands, teeth gritted, eyes trained on the opening the trooper had foolishly left unattended, smashing the lightsaber in sparks of blue and gold.  
Trilla was right yet again, he wouldn’t deny it anymore; he was angry, and he was scared, but he would survive because of it. The purge trooper was brought to the ground with a wide leg sweep, letting out a grunt of pain as his helmet hit the floor.  
_“Get up.”_ Cal growled, force pulling him to his feet. His opponent stumbled for a split second, falling backwards to a knee. The inquisitor could feel familiar emotions emanating from him; the fear, the anger, the _frustration_. He could feel something else pressing down on his own back; a gaze. He had no doubt Trilla was watching.  


She always watched him these days.  


The battle, one sided, continued on, the purge trooper always struck down, and Cal always forcing him back up.

Another strike stopped just short of killing him. The blade glowed blue for a moment against the gloss of the now dented armour the trooper wore.  
Pulling his lightsaber back, Cal gave a quick force push to his incapacitated opponent’s chest, and sheathed it, listening to him crumple into a pile of metal and pain. It didn’t take long for him to grow quiet, with only the sound of laboured breathing to be left in the training room.  
“Ever impressive,” Trilla approached, slowly clapping her hands. Cal couldn’t tell if it was mockery or if she was genuinely impressed. Either way he didn’t care; he was getting bored of these should-be Jedi killers. It was hard to remember a time why they were ever a challenge at all. Trilla’s voice snapped him from his thoughts. “What a force of nature you become when you let go,” In a brief signal of acknowledgement, he gave a curt nod, clipping his hilt to the belt of his uniform. Trilla had somehow manifested herself beside him, a hand trailing along his arm. She circled around, orbiting him, but never looking at him. “You still hold an affinity for your lightsaber though, don’t you?” The new inquisitor shook her off.  
“It takes longer to get used to a new one. I just fight better with mine.” He said plainly. The young woman laid another hand on his other shoulder, just brushing the scar extending from his neck to his cheek. Cal could feel the warning in that movement, the heat, and he couldn’t tell if what he was feeling was fear or something else.  
“As long as that’s the only reason why.” she whispered. Trilla turned on her heel and walked from the sparring room, leaving Cal with the purge trooper still lying on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> quick thingy because I need that inquisitor Cal content
> 
> :o


End file.
